<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edited Photos by Cinnabunni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096700">Edited Photos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni'>Cinnabunni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ducktales, whoo-oo! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Scrooge is basically Gyro's dad at this point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyro is late for work.</p><p>But, it isn't as bad as he thought it would be.</p><p>(Just a little thing I wrote for Lighterstike)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose &amp; Scrooge McDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ducktales, whoo-oo! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edited Photos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycosmo/gifts">candycosmo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gyro was late for work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one of the most stressful mornings for him. He accidentally slept through his alarm (he supposed that that was on him; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay awake until four in the morning, leaving him with three hours to sleep), and his cats weren’t helping, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love all of you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>get out of my way</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Gyro tried to carefully not kick the roaming cats that rubbed against his legs as he rushed around the house. “Now I just need--hey! Don’t chew on that!” Thankfully, as he shooed his cats away from the piece of plastic on the ground (how did it get there? Gyro wasn’t sure), Lil’ Bulb was helping him by making his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lil’ Bulb,” Gyro said, as he picked up the thermos, and drank some of the coffee. As Lil’ Bulb climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder, Gyro headed out of the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I take a shortcut, then I might just be ten mintues late,” Gyro said, and Lil’ Bulb said something, his lightbulb-head glowing in morse code. “No, I will not steal a car!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that he wouldn’t be able to make it before his shift started, so he just hoped that Scrooge would forgive him. He wasn’t worried about the lab, no; he knew that Fenton and Manny could be there for a while without him. He just worried about what Scrooge would think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scrooge </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> always saying how I needed to sleep more…” mused Gyro. Running into the building, he thankfully didn’t see Scrooge anywhere. “Must be in a meeting.” As he said that, he heard the familiar noise of a cane against the cool concrete. “Oh no…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gyro,” Scrooge greeted, giving a simple nod towards him. “Good morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-good morning, Mr. McDuck,” Gyro said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that you were running late this morning,” Scrooge pointed out, and Gyro flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was. I am so sorry, Mr. McDuck, I promise that it will not happen again-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted by laughter. “Gyro, calm down. What, do you think I’m gonna fire you or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lad, I’m late for work half of the time, it’s fine. As long as you don’t miss any of our meetings, I don’t care when you arrive for work. I know that you are a hard worker, and I know how much you work after hours, so I’m not worried about you coming in late.” Scrooge gave a smile. “Did you sleep in? I hope you got some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gyro gave a sheepish smile. “Well...not really-ow!” He rubbed his arm where Scrooge hit with his cane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gyro, how many times have I told you to get sleep? I swear, if it weren’t for your coffee habits, you’d fall asleep at your desk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mr. McDuck, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrooge scoffed. “Tomorrow, I want to hear that you got a full night’s rest, you hear me lad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gyro sighed, but couldn’t help but give a smile. “Of course, Scrooge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now then, I hope you have a nice day, Gyro,” Scrooge said with a smile, and went on with his day. Entering the elevator, Gyro took a deep breath. When it reopened, he was happy to see that everything in the lab was in order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenton turned around, and smiled when he saw Gyro walk out of the elevator. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Buenos días mi amor!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he greeted with a wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Fen,” Gyro said with a smile. Lil’ Bulb hopped off of Gyro’s shoulder, and onto Gyro’s workspace. Placing a kiss on Fenton’s forehead, Gyro smiled. “Fenton, how was it without me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry, me and Manny had everything covered!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew I could count on you.” Taking out his phone, Gyro paused. Groaning, he put his phone back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What’s wrong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fenton asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to charge my phone,” Gyro mumbled. “Hey, do you mind if I use yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenton smiled. “I don’t mind at all! I’ll just be over with the suit.” Handing over his phone, Fenton left to work on the Gizmoduck suit. Gyro placed down the phone, as he shuffled through the paperwork on his desk. Lil’ Bulb walked over, and curiously turned the phone on. It started to jump, trying to get Gyro’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Lil’ Bulb?” he asked, and it pointed at Fenton’s phone. “What about his phone?” Looking over, he grabbed the phone, and turned it on. Gyro stared at the wallpaper for a few moments, trying to process the edited photo. The photo was of him, of course, but what he didn’t get was why the photo was edited...with whiskers, a cat paw over his hand, and the words ‘nya nya’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fenton, what the hell,” Gyro called out, putting down the phone. Fenton looked over in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Gyro…” his thoughts trailed off, as he realized what Gyro was talking about. Blushing fiercely, he rushed over to grab his phone back. Unfortunately, Gyro swiped it back before Fenton could grab it. As Fenton tried to reach up and get it, Gyro used his height to his advantage, holding it above Fenton’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maldita sea,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fenton cursed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿por qué eres tan alto?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gyro chuckled at this, and lowered his hand just a bit, so Fenton could jump and grab it. Hastily putting it away into his pocket, Fenton could feel his face radiating heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gyro laughed again, and pressed a kiss on Fenton’s forehead. “If it makes you feel better </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hachimitsu,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m not upset with the picture.” Turning around, Fenton gave Gyro a kiss on his beak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just get back to work, Gy,” he said, blush dusted on his face. Gyro nodded with a smile, and went back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe being late wasn’t so bad after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just made for Lighterstike based off of a drawing they made. But this was fun to write!<br/>I hope you enjoyed this! </p><p>I also have a Tumblr! It's <a href="https://cinnabunni5123.tumblr.com/">Cinnabunni5123!</a> So feel free to check that out, and I'm always open to talking to people (especially if its about my fics lmao)<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>